starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Slade/Legends
History Early Life Slade's mother died giving birth to him and so he was raised by his father on and around Corellia. His father was a "jack of all trades" sort of man and a lot of what he did wasn't always on the good side of the law. Despite all this Slade made friends and managed to stay out of trouble. He was smart and sometimes very manipulative, always tried to have a backup plan should things go wrong. He wasn't that bad with the ladies too, typically always having some girl hanging off from an arm. Everything that was his father would rub off on Slade, who viewed his father as a kind of dark hero. Slade was taught everything his father knew, how to read the lines under the lies to find the truth, how to read a person and manipulate them. How to sense danger or to turn down a job without pissing off some crime lord. How to fight, where to go, how to do this and that. It all became second nature to Slade as it had been to his father. Some would simply call it "Street Wise", but Slade's father took it up a notch or two. Slade's father also instilled in him a sense of honor and justice by the blaster. Even if what they did was illegal it was always for the right reasons or they would go out of their way to make sure no one was hurt. Those that did manage to fool them or did them wrong... Well that's where the "justice by gun" came into play. One time when Slade was still young, he was kidnapped by a bunch of thugs that worked for a group of slavers. Slade only spent 2 days in their "care" but it was enough to ignite a burning hatred for slavery. When his father showed up with help to save him, Slade had already managed to escape from his cell and killed a good portion of the slavers and their goons. He demanded he should be the one to finish the thugs off, but his father wouldn't let him. He told him it would change him forever, and would make his mother cry. Slade didn't really understand it at the time but he let it go. His father on the other hand made those men suffer before shooting them. As the years passed father and son gained some reputation and power within the group they were in. His father was even given control over his own territory. His territory brought in a good share of credits to the group but the men under him often thought they could get more if they pushed harder on the people and businesses. Slade's father wouldn't allow it and harshly punished his men that went out of line. Slade himself was made right hand man to his father at age 18. Things went well for the next few months, but then there was a sudden and violent power change in the groups higher authority. Slade's father was viewed by the new boss as weak and had him killed while Slade was out doing his rounds. The hit-men would have gotten to him too if his then girlfriend Jennifer didn't tip him off. She later died for giving him that info, in his arms. This started a week of hell on Corellia where Slade and two of his most trusted enforcers systematically wiped out the group he once worked for. Both criminal and civilian, friends and family, were killed in what was to be called as the Cartel Uprising. Slade an his allies killed everyone and took everything, and when all was said and done... they left leaving one hell of a mess and mystery for Cor Sec to try and figure out. Freelancer After everything that had happened Slade wanted a fresh start. Cruising around in the stolen yacht wouldn't afford him that. So he used his connections in Starlight Star Drives and new found wealth to design and build him a ship, and he already had one in mind. He always had a interest in star ships, especially for the ancient classes used by the Republic. He couldn't pursue his love for star ships due to his line of work at the time. It left him little time to pursue anything more then building models or looking up information on the holonet. He had the Red Dragon built and hired more people, along with his trusted friends from the Cartel Uprising, to crew the ship. The people he hired were older then the others that applied, but what they lacked in youth they had in experience. They also had the patience to teach the three young men how to operate their ship and how to be "street wise" in space. Airam Tango While he first did simple freight runs in the outer rim, and dealing with pirates during those runs, Slade's first real adventure was when he got involved with the Airam Clan "Knights". He was delivering a fairly legal cargo of weapons to the clan when he got caught up in a fire fight between the Knights and another rival Clan. Slade and the Red Dragon tipped the scales in favor of the Knights, but not with out suffering a personal loss, a number of Slade's newest crew members, including his then lover, an older Twi'lek girl named Kira, were killed in the fight. Taking it personal Slade would wage his own personal shadow war with the opposing Clan, sometimes working with the Knights, other times on his own. His display of tactics and actions would help cause the collapse of the enemy Clan, who's remaining members were absorbed into the Knights. Because of his aid the Knights made him an honorary member, stating they would forever be indebted to him. From then on a good portion of the Red Dragon's crew members would be from Clan Knights. Slade would also receive comprehensive commando training from his new found friends. The Scientist At some point Slade found himself working with the Alliance the restore the Republic, Even to this day he wasn't sure how it really happened, one moment he was delivering supplies and the next he was leading a evacuation of a small rebel cell. During a raid on an Imperial military space station with the Rebel cell, Slade came face to face with Lord Vader. He even got a shot off on the Sith, but their meeting ended quickly as the corridor between the two collapsed. Slade and his team had to make a detour which brought him to Doctor Kieth Trillion. The man nearly begged to be brought along, that he wanted to defect to the Rebels. Slade didn't have any reason to trust the man, but time was short so he told him to follow anyway. Later safe on the Red Dragon, Slade would learn that Kieth is a cybernetic-Biological expert, and worked on a number of projects for the Empire. Most of his work was used on Vader himself. While Slade still wasn't sure about Kieth's intentions, he took him to the Rebel cell he was helping at the time to let them decide what to do with him. Before they parted ways though, Kieth thanked Slade and told him that if he ever needed anything, he will do whatever he could... Joiner Slade and his crew got involved with the Killiks when a rival merc group's surprise attack forced them to perform a blind hyper space jump. At first Slade and the others didn't know about the insectiods known as Killiks, only ever dealing with joiners at first. Later they would be introduced to the true Killiks and the strange but pleasant alcoholic beverage known as Membrosia. Unknown to Slade and his crew they were subjected to the insects pheromones as well. While the promise was made to help them return to their known space was made, the Killik's did little more then put on a show that they were. Slade, several weeks later, started to realize his mind was no longer his own, he could hear Killiks and they him. The moment he thought of the question, "Whats going on?!" his mind was filled with an answer that made his blood boil. Anger bordering pure Rage by what the insects had tried to do to him and his crew burned away at the joining process in his mind, Slade would then snap most of his crew out of it and lead a extermination campaign against them. The destruction he and his crew brought down on the nest forced them to swarm and counter attack. But the first strikes Slade had made counted, and limited the Killiks ability to fight back. In the end they literally begged for him to stop and showed him where he needed to go to return to known space. Ever since Slade has had a mistrust of insectoid races, Jedi excluded. Dathomir Witches One of the stranger jobs Slade got was from second hand information. It came from a junked droid Slade's crew came across during on of their odd job pirate raids. Apparently it was sent by a Clan of Dathomir witches looking to find help, that the reward would be great. Not wanting to give up a chance at a "great reward", not to mention the women he may be able to bed, he decided to go for it. They ran the Imperial blockade and managed to hide the Red Dragon in a chasm. Turned out the Clan had found an important relic from their past, long thought lost, but before they could retrieve it their rival Nightsister clan beat them to it. This was Slade's first time dealing with force magic, and after a few trip ups and escaping the clutches of evil Nightsister mating/enslaving rituals Slade found a method to ignore mind tricks and suggestions. During a failed raid on the Nightsisters camp Slade along with Karra's mother, Mira, had to flee into a series of caves, ironically the same set of caves that once held the relic both the Clans were fighting over. Slade found a Rakata Cron among ruins deep in the caves. Not knowing what it was at the time, it activated from his touch. New strength welled within and his mental resistances were heightened. It was this event that would make him a match against force user mental attacks. This new natural resistance and inner strength would give Slade the edge he needed to help recover the relic and defeat the Nightsisters, which he did. But at the same time his mind was flooded with an astounding amount of information. While it didn't affect him right away it would nearly kill him later. The Relic he recovered turned out to be a tome of ancient magics, much of which was very powerful, but didn't tilt to dark or light. While Slade's crew were given treasure for their efforts, Slade requested that he simply wanted a favor from them, one that he could ask at another time. While the Clan leaders were weary of such a request they granted it to him on condition that he and his crew would take them to a new world where they could be free from the Nightsisters, Slade Agreed. Data Recovery After a time of "uneventful" Rebel aiding and pirating, Slade thought it would be best to return to honest safe work. He signed up to aid in an expedition in uncharted space. They were searching for a world where advance arcane technology was suppose to still exist, even though its creators no longer did. After several months of searching they managed to find it, but were savagely attacked by the very same technology they sought after. It was then that the woman who hired Slade and the others, Rebecca Shorapka, revealed who she really was and that she was from a government outside of the known galaxy, The Systems Alliance, and Slade got his first look at the giant Exoshells and their pilots. They weren't able to remained on the planet for very long, and they lost a lot of people to the planet's defenses, but it wasn't for nothing. They managed to download a huge amount of information, much of which suggested some form of bio-mechanical technology unheard of even on the core worlds. But it would take years to translate and figure out what it all meant. Slade always interested in strange new technology, especially after the Rakata cron he recovered on Dathomir, asked if he could be brought in on any discoveries Rebecca made on this technology, if she agreed he would waive his fee for the whole expedition. (He would pay his surviving crew members out of his pocket, keeping his agreement with Rebecca a secret.) She did agree, but not for the deal Slade offered her, but in hopes that he may volunteer in making use of what she discovers, which was also on Slade's mind. Xen'chi War while Slade and his crew remained largely neutral through out the first half of the war, they constantly found themselves fighting for their lives against the onslaught of the alien invasion. During this time they ran supplies, troops and weapons for nearly all the governments, even the Empire. At the height of the war though, Slade and his crew took on a more active role and signed up with the Republic. Receiving advance training, additional crew, and a elite Republic fighter squadron they were pushed to the front lines. They were at Chil’A’Chin during the final battle, part of a flotilla of other frigates providing support for larger slower ships and hit and fade attacks on damaged ships. Slade, the Red Dragon and the crew would survive, though bruised and battered, the battle and leave the service with no regrets, knowing they helped save the Galaxy as they know it. With its many years of service and accumulative damage sustained, Slade believed it was time for the Red Dragon to get overhauled and updated while he and the crew took a vacation, ensuring the old ship was able to keep up with the rest of the galaxy. Battle of Trammis III One day Slade would receive a call from a cute young woman, a Dathomir Witch, who wanted to get off Dathomir. She claimed to have been a part of the clan he helped years earlier, but didn't agree with leaving their home world so stayed. Slade had no reason to mistrust her, it was true after all that the entire clan didn't leave Dathomir. When the Red Dragon landed on Dathomir it was immediately over taken by Nightsisters. Slade and his then small crew didn't stand a chance. Lucky for them the Nightsisters didn't want them dead yet. Slade and his crew were forced to take the Nightsisters and their Rancor mounts to Trammis III where they would seek vengeance on the Trammis Witches and recover the tome for themselves. When they arrived at Trammis III all Slade and his crew could do was watch as the Nightsisters prepared, then attack the settlement of Beth. But it was during this attack that Slade could make his move, with only a hand full of the Nightsisters remaining on the ship, he and his crew members had a better chance of retaking the ship. After losing all but two of his crew members, and getting badly injured himself, Slade retook his ship and with a few Turbolaser shots, completely turned the battle on the planet in the favor of the inhabitants. When it was all over Slade and his surviving crew members would remain at Beth to heal and help rebuild. He heard about his daughter Karra and what she had been through all this, he always knew that she existed, he wanted to go to her and comfort her, or just simply meet her. But what would he say? Like her mother, she would have little to nothing to do with him due to how her society was when it came to men. The whole ordeal would cause something to snap in Slade. He felt defeated, tired and old. He lost crew members before but these were his closest friends that had been with him nearly the entire time. He just wanted to stop, and so he did. He dry docked the Red Dragon and fell off the map, and wouldn't be heard from for some time. Family Reunion But fate wouldn't let him rest, and least not for long. He spent nearly a year just doing nothing, back on Corellia, when a knock on his door would yet change his life again. When he opened the door three young women stood before him, and Slade just got a deep sinking feeling in his gut. They asked him if he was Slade, and when he nodded they seemed to size him up, looking for every flaw. That sinking feeling got deeper, then the girls looked at each other nodded to one another then introduced them selves one at a time, as his daughters. For the moment Slade just stood there, the girls waited for him to say something but even he didn't expect what he did next. He shut the door and started back to his chair. The girls busted the door open and confronted him, yelling, crying, it was a mess. Finally Slade shouted for them to shut up and to sit down, which they did. Slade paced for a moment then asked them to introduce them selves again and tell him how they managed to meet each other and why they searched for him. They told him their stories and how they came to meet each other then how they found him. Slade cursed the force for having a sick sense of humor, then asked them what they wanted from him. They simply told him they wanted him to be a father. Whatever hole was left in him after Trammis III faded and a new warmth filled his heart. Memories of his time with his father flooded back, and he found himself wanting to share that with these girls. "Hell why not!" was all he said and he found himself tackled by his daughters who were crying with joy and such. Then Soc-Sec showed up, responding to a brake in alert sent by the building's computer. Slade looked at his chrono, it took them thirty minuets to show up... He told them it was a accident, that these were his daughters and all was fine. A few days later the Red Dragon was brought back online and with its new family set out once again. 2nd Battle of Trammis III Slade and his daughters would have a few minor misadventures, growing closer together. Slade would even go so far as to call them a family. He would lead them to the last child that he at one time thought was his only, Karra. Their Arrival at Trammis III would be the start of yet another life changing adventure for everyone. Finding himself in yet another war on the planet, he was going to do everything he could to protect the settlement and the Trammis witches. They would meet a young man named Dirk and his father. When Dirk lost his father to the fighting Slade would attempt to be there for the young man, who seemed to want revenge no matter the cost. Slade was never sure if he got through to him. During the fighting San'dara would end up losing an forearm when her Y-wing crashed into the forest. Slade, who had ordered her to go on the recon mission blamed himself for getting her hurt. The battle would end with Slade, his daughters and the Trammis Witches victorious over the invading Pirates and Nightsisters. But what they found would only lead them farther along a path of disrepair and pain. Battle with the Society of Rhand Slade and his girls found a number or force related objects on the pirate ship. Clearly they had been gathering them, for what reason they didn't know. Slade opted to take the items to the Jedi on Ossus. There he was hired by the Jedi to investigate this cult, find out who they are and what they were up to, then shut them down. Teaming up with Jedi Boolon, their investigation took them to a number of locations but they finally found the cults base of operations in the Polis Massa asteroid field. Slade called in a favor to use the Thunder Child as a base for their assault while Boolon called in the reinforcements. Once the cults base was found Slade and the others put together a plan of attack, including a fail safe "Destroy All" attack should things go south, which it did. Slade was captured by the cults leader, a man named Grecos. It was Grecos that finally revealed the name of the cult, the Society of Rhand, and what they were capable of, Slade enacted the fail safe. The Red Dragon was rigged to hyperspace into the asteroids, ram the enemy base, then have its reactor go critical. The attack left the station in absolute ruin and would have killed Slade and Boolon if Boolon hadn't some how countered Red Dragon's explosion in their area. With Grecos dead and nearly all the members of the Society of Rhand along with him, the battle was won. Slade though, despite surviving the Red Dragon's attack, had suffered extensive injuries. Injuries that would have left him cripple even with proper medical care. So he needed improper medical care to make him whole again and maybe even extend his life. Resurrection Slade had always planned on finding a way to live longer then he normally could, and has made connections throughout his adventures to maybe make it a reality. After all there were many cultures and methods out there that could or does extend life one way or another. But even those cultures and methods were still ruled by limits placed on them. Slade wanted to see what could be achieved without limits. With everything that happened and Slade literally on his death bed it felt like the right time to see what could be done. Slade asked his daughters to find and enlist the help of two people, Rebecca Shorapka and Doctor Kieth Trillion. Rebecca having access to exotic technology, a master at starwars:exo-technology and expert at Bioengineering and cybernetics (though limited to the Shorapka Program). While Dr. Kieth is an expect in Cybernetics and Bioengineering on a much broader field. With these experts surly something could be done. He also informed everyone that through his sources and him "connecting the dots" he believed that another large scale war was coming, one that could devastate and change the galaxy as they knew it. So he asked Miranda Moonbeam to find a secluded location to set up a base where they could at least survive the coming war. At most put together their own military to ensure they could protect themselves and others if needed. Time would pass with Slade having little to no memory of talking to anyone or even being awake. Meanwhile Rebecca and Kieth were both found and brought to the "Renegade Fleet". Both of them set to work right away and put their knowledge and resources together and came up with a plan. Using a special blend of starwars:Kolcta developed by Rebecca and cloning techniques, they not only restored Slade's limbs and bodily functions but his youth. They also applied advanced gene-therapy to rid him of any and all genetic defects, strengthen his immune system and increase his physical strength and stamina well above typical human limits. Weapons & Equipment Proton Carbine A highly powerful rifle that fires bursts of super charged proton particles. While weapons like this are more powerful then most contemporary blaster rifles, they are expensive to buy and maintain. Charging them can be a pain too because the method is much different then just getting more tabanna gas. Because of these limitations only a few government elite groups may be issued the weapon. The weapon has also seen use with rich big game hunters and bounty hunters. Slade got his off a bounty hunter that attempted to bring him in for a bounty. It didn't end well for the Bounty Hunter but Slade fell in love with the weapon and has made every effort to keep it in great shape, and use it every chance he could get. Sadly this rare weapon was destroyed during the final battle with the Society of Rhand. DC-15s Sidearm Blaster Slade loves the look and feel of this weapon. The fact that it nearly has unlimited ammo was also a big plus. But in terms of fire power, it fell short. Even when the weapon was new in the market it wasn't as powerful as other pistols of the time. Slade spent a good while attempting to boost the weapon's fire power and performance. Once her figured it out he bought and modified pistols for everyone that was a crew member of the Red Dragon, past and present. The upgrades allow for more powerful shot as well as a faster recharge. This brought the fire power up to heavy pistol level, but lowered how many shots could be fired before you had to wait for a shot to recharge, from 8 to 5. But the faster recharge rate made the point void. Combat Knife No vibro tech here, nice and silent for cutting throats. Body Armor Slade mostly wore the chest piece of his power armor, only wearing the full suit when he was for sure going into heavy combat. As far as power armor went his was pretty simple. Thick slabs of high grade durasteel layered with plaststeel and padding ensured the armor could survive a direct hit from a missile, though Slade on the inside would be turned into a gooey mess. The full suit offered light strength and speed enhancements with a number of typical gadgets such as infrared vision, sensor and comm units among others. It even had a system to allow Slade to keep moving even if he broke a limb or two. Abilities Combat Experience Slade was trained by a number of different people, companies and even governments as a soldier/commando. He also learned a lot from being on the battlefield first hand, in a number of different situations. Because of this he can be a highly dangerous opponent to anyone who would become his enemy. Body Type He maintains the peek of his strength with out sacrificing his speed and agility. One of his pastimes is lifting weights while watching his holoshows. This was made easier due the the effects that the Rakata Cron had on his body. Mental Capabilities Through trial and luck Slade has found ways to keep force users from messing with his mind. His encounter with an Rakata Cron made his mental resistances so strong that he is even able to ignore mental force attacks all together, such as ones that induce terror and illusions. This coupled with his other abilities allows him to take on trained force users despite not being one himself, often killing the notion in others that only force users can kill one another. Personality, Interests & Features Slade has a high sense of honor and a well rounded set of morals. Even when he was acting like a pirate he wouldn't hurt innocents, and wouldn't allow his crew to either. To him wealth and cargo is always insured and replaceable, lives are lost forever. Slade likes to have fun when the chance presents its self. He loves women but has yet to commit to one. He also likes strange, rare or exotic technology. He collects it, even if it was damaged or didn't work, at his vault, which also is a feat of exotic technology. His most noticeable feature is the scare over his left eye, which makes it appear that hes crying. He got it when his speeder exploded during the coup against his father. Category:Males Category:Humans